


In His Talons

by Luthano



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Violence, Verbal Humiliation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/pseuds/Luthano
Summary: When piloting the blue lion for the first time and trying to outrun Lotor, things don't work in Allura's favor. Lotor successfully captures her and Allura is devastated that he has the blue lion- but his interests lie elsewhere other than Voltron. Graphic noncon, abuse, violence, and Lotor being generally terrible.





	In His Talons

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place during the beginning of season 3 when Allura is practicing her piloting skills in the blue lion and is trying to escape from Lotor.
> 
> I wanted to write this mainly because I was in desperate need of some allura whump because there seems to be virtually none of that in this fandom. Everyone always seems to portray her as strong and flawless, so i wanted to show her weak and vulnerable side. and i admit i characterized lotor more like his past reincarnations- an evil, obsessive creep who wants the princess. 
> 
> this story focuses a lot on allura in pain and suffering a lot of abuse, so if that upsets you please don't read. this is for fantasy purposes only.

‘This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t possibly be happening.’ 

Allura didn’t know what else to think. If she could formulate any thought other than her current hopeless mantra, it wouldn’t be much different. She tried struggling against her restraints, she tried yelling, she tried reasoning, she tried threatening him. Nothing worked with Lotor. She clearly underestimated him. She honestly didn’t know what to expect when it came to the son of Zarkon, she barely knew anything about him. For all she knew, Lotor was the exiled, shamed prince of the Galra empire. She assumed he would be easy to defeat, not a match against her. But as much as she hated to admit it, the prince was stronger, a better fighter, had more experience. It also didn’t help that Allura was a novice pilot still getting used to the Blue Lion. She got too confident- too swept up in the thrill of getting to pilot one of her father’s legendary Lions. And it was because of that- her own recklessness- that she found herself in this position. A prisoner of Prince Lotor. 

‘I can’t believe myself- how could I let this happen, I need to be there for them, the paladins- I let them down.’ Allura held back tears, squinting her eyes tight shut. The thought of it alone enough to make her cry. But she couldn’t let Lotor see, no, she wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction. That didn’t stop her from beating herself up however. For the past hour and a half Allura had been berating herself, thinking, how, how could this happen. She should have been more clever, more quick, but she wasn’t. She wasn’t good enough, Lotor cornered her with his ship, and was able to capture not only her, but the Blue Lion as well. Failure couldn’t even begin to describe how Allura felt. Pitiful, useless, weak, pathetic. She was… supposed to be better than this. She was royalty, a diplomat- not a damsel in distress!

She was supposed to be the paladin’s leader, the one they relied on. And now, she was a prisoner. A mere bargaining chip. To make matters worse she wasn’t even on a Galra ship where the Paladins could come find her- but on Lotor’s private ship, with him and him alone. The princess had been there for god knows how long, her arms and legs restrained to the wall by loose, yet incredibly strong chains. She had went over every method of escape in her head, but no matter what, she never found herself breaking free of her bonds. 

She felt herself growing weary, eyelids beginning to feel heavy. But before she could close them, give into her fatigue and finally rest, Lotor came into the holding room. With his hands held behind his back and a coy grin, he looked the princess up and down with amusement. Allura immediately flinched, uneasy with the way he glared, as if he were inspecting her. She felt the unbearable feeling of regret and shame grow heavier in her stomach as he walked towards her at a painfully slow pace.

 

“You must have quite the confidence to be piloting a Lion all by yourself, princess.” Lotor remarked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “After all, if it was this easy for me to take you down with my mere solo-fighter, I doubt you’d fare well against a Galra warship.” The prince snickered, clearly enjoying the situation he had Allura in. Allura grimaced, shooting him a spiteful glare. “Although, I’m glad our paths crossed, you see.” Lotor began again before Allura could cut in. “All this time…. I thought you were dead. So when I found out that not only was the princess of Altea alive, that she was also attempting to form a rebellion against the Galra empire, I couldn’t help but be intrigued. I knew I had to...find you.” Lotor closed in on her, his boots clacking against the metal of the ship’s interior. 

Allura scowled at him, hatred filling her stare. She didn’t know what to say in response- couldn’t even parse what it was he said to her. But she had to say something, anything to make it seem like she wasn’t afraid of him. She was going to fight him till her very last breath, no matter what. He stood a mere 5 feet away from her, expecting a response. 

“You won’t take the other Lions, you’ll never have Voltron.” Allura retorted, trying her best to sound confident and unbothered by his intimidating appearance. Lotor raised his brow, looking disinterested. 

“Voltron?” He started, continuing his walk towards her. The more he closed in on her, the more Allura had trouble keeping a brave face. “I have no interest in that glorified toy your father built, princess.” Lotor sneered, looking down at the princess who sat chained to the floor with offense. 

“Excuse me- Toy?!” Allura shouted, anger replacing fear. She hated the way he looked down at her- he had her chained to the floor, and he stood above her like she was nothing but a poor beggar. “Voltron is much more than your empire could ever hope to be- It’s a symbol of hope for the entire galaxy, a beacon of light!” Lotor scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Like I said, I’m not concerned with it Princess.” Lotor crouched down, his face inches from hers. He leaned in close, so close Allura could feel his breath on her cheek. She cringed, closing her eyes tightly shut. “Your paladins, the lions, they’re not what I’m after.” He whispered into her ear, leaning in much too close for Allura’s comfort. The invasion of her personal space was enough to knock her back into reality. 

“Then what is it that you want, Lotor?” Allura snapped, now making direct eye contact with the other. Lotor moved back, but only slightly. The princess was angry, baring her teeth. He could tell she still had the will to fight, to defend herself. He lowered his eyes, smirking. 

He would have plenty of time to fix that. 

“Is it not obvious?”

Allura looked at Lotor before her, his stare had a certain uneasiness to it- there was an element to it that she just couldn’t stand, that made her feel more tense than she cared for. There was a dry lump in her throat that she couldn’t swallow, and his bullet proof glare wasn’t helping. For what might have been the first time, the princess found herself speechless. Lotor looked at her expectantly, then sighed when he realized he wouldn’t be getting a reply. 

“Come now, princess. I know you aren’t the most skilled fighter, but I thought you were at least intelligent.” Lotor sneered as Allura furrowed her brow in anger and humiliation. She wanted nothing more than to slap him right then and there- if only she could. She looked behind herself, wiggling her arms that were restrained behind her back, they felt sore, heavy. “It’s plain to see, I already have what I want.” Lotor took Allura by the chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. “Me and my father have different goals. He wants Voltron,” Lotor pulled Allura even closer to him, his grip on her chin invasive and restricting. “...I want you.” Lotor lowered his brow into a wicked smile, glaring down at a confused and frightened Allura. The nervous lump in her throat was now a ball of steel. 

“E-excuse me?!” Allura sputtered, caught off guard completely. “What could you possibly want with me?” Allura jerked her head away from Lotor’s grip, disgusted by the physical contact. The princess didn’t know how to feel. He must be lying, it must be a ploy of some kind to trick her. He had to have been playing with her head, why would he even be chasing after her and the paladins if he didn’t want to aid his father? Lotor merely laughed in response. 

“Allura, please, don’t be obtuse.” The princess cringed when she heard him say her name out loud. It didn’t sound right- like he had no right to say it. It made her feel as if the name had gone sour by association. “It’s clear why I want you- you’re beautiful.” Lotor flashed a sharp smile, full of fangs and malice. He raised his hand, dragging it through Allura’s pristine white hair. She gasped, pulling away instantly from the other. 

“Don’t you dare touch me again!” Allura yelled, shaken from the unwanted contact. She had never been that intimate or close with someone before- the only person she could think of that would touch her hair like that in such a loving manner was her father. So having Lotor, inches away, his eyes intense and focused on her, his hand caressing her like they were close friends- it made her sick. 

Lotor paused, and examined Allura’s expression. She was angry, disgusted. Disgusted with him, to be specific. Although he had stopped, he still hadn’t removed his hand from her hair. Allura shot him an expectant glare, as if waiting for him to heed her command. Instead, he tightened his grip.

 

And tugged violently on the tuft of hair he held. Allura let out a pained yelp, gasping for air. His grip was cruel and unforgiving, and Allura felt as if her scalp was on fire. 

“Stop- STOP!” Allura begged, practically screaming at this point, she wasn’t used to the strength of a Galra, nor was she used to being treated this way. Lotor held his grip, taking a bit too much joy in seeing the girl in pain. He then yanked her hair one final time, and then finally released her. Allura let out a sharp whine, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She lifted her head to see the smug face of Lotor, his expression dark and domineering. 

“Let’s set some ground rules, shall we?” Lotor picked himself up from off the floor, now standing above Allura again. “I know you’re used to your little army listening to you and waiting on your every whim, but here, right now, that’s going to change.” Lotor smirked. “When I instruct you to do something, you will obey. When I touch you, you will not tell me to stop. And most importantly, you will never speak out of turn, do you understand?” Lotor folded his arms, glaring down at Allura as if she were a child he was disciplining. Allura stared wide-eyed right back up at the other, at complete loss for words. 

“You…” Allura began, a nervous sweat forming above her brow. Lotor took a step closer to her, as if to motion that he was awaiting for her complete response. “...You must be insane! I will never obey you! I don’t know what kind of sick, twisted plan you have for me, but I will not-” 

Before Allura could finish her rebuttal, Lotor kicked her swiftly in the head. The princess fell over with an audible thud, grimacing in pain. Lotor sighed, as if he were bored already. He brought his arms above his head, stretching. 

“You’re a monster!” Allura shouted, blood oozing out of her nose and trickling down her chin. “I don’t care what it is you do to me, I will never submit to you!” 

Lotor rolled his eyes, then smiled. He made his way back to the princess, planting his foot square on her chest. Allura gasped for air that she just couldn’t seem to find. Lotor had cut off her oxygen and grounded his boot deep into her sternum, looking down on her with a mocking expression. 

“That’s quite alright, Allura. I didn’t expect you to give into me at first. But then again, it would be boring and not at all rewarding if you didn’t fight back, now would it?” Lotor responded with a lecherous smirk, showing off his deadly fangs. Due to the room’s dark, gloomy lighting paired with his sinister expression, Allura truly felt as if he looked like a monster. He was standing over her, his boot on her chest, and she never felt so small, so belittled and ashamed. There was a part of her that was hoping the paladins wouldn’t find her, she couldn’t bare the thought of her friends seeing her like…. This. There was still a dry lump in her throat that she struggled to swallow, and she could barely speak. But his stare was expectant, and she knew it was wise to comply. 

 

“What…. Exactly...are you planning on doing with me.” Allura spat, trying to ignore the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Lotor’s smile widened, his amusement seemed to be growing by the second. After digging the heel of his boot into her chest one final time, he crouched down with his hands resting on his knees, leering over her. 

“I suppose I could indulge you, I have all the time in the world.” Lotor lowered his eyes, the yellow of his sclera growing. “Let me put it simply, so someone of your ilk could understand….” Lotor paused for a moment, then continued. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Allura. I’m going to tear off your clothes. I’m going to ravage your sweet, tender breasts. I’ll bite you, leave my mark on you, and force open that pretty little untouched mouth of yours to make you suck my cock.” Lotor stopped, his lips curving into a grin as he saw Allura’s expression grow wider with shock and disgust. Then he continued. “And that’s not all. After that, I’ll force your legs open, thrust myself into you, and cum inside of you, over and over no matter how many times you beg me to stop.” 

Allura’s eyes were bloodshot from the tears running rapid down her face, she grit her teeth fiercely, gripping her hands into tight fists, struggling harder than ever against her restraints. “How...DARE you speak to me like that!” Before Lotor could reply, she swiftly kneed him straight in his gut, sending him tumbling across the floor. He landed on the other side of the ship, falling against the wall with an audible thud. Although she couldn’t stand due to her legs being bound by the feet, she got on her knees, trying to appear as tall as she could. “You absolute PIG! You are the most disgusting, vile monster i’ve ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes on! If I had known I would have the misfortune of meeting you, I’d have stayed in my cryostasis chamber!” Allura nearly screamed with fury, her lips snarling. “You can hold me prisoner, you can take my ship, but you will NOT talk to me like that, and I would NEVER let you do that to me!” Allura yelled, nearly out of breath. She looked him straight in the eye as he got up from the floor. He advanced towards her, all the amusement in his expression now gone. 

Allura looked straight up at him, feeling more anger than she ever thought was possible. When he got close enough, she spit at him, the saliva landing right below his eye. He winced, stopping in his tracks. He paused for a brief second, before slowly bringing his gloved hand to his face, wiping it off. And for a moment, there was a pained silence. 

“You’ll regret doing that.” 

He said coldly, looking down at her. Before Allura could open her mouth again, he kicked her. With all the force he could muster, he delivered a swift kick right into Allura’s gut, sending the princess over on her side, coughing up blood. He then kicked her again. And again. And again and again and again, until Allura was crying, screaming, begging for mercy. Lotor wasn’t laughing or smirking now, he was silent, he was furious. He kept going, kicking and kicking her until it evolved into him straight up stomping on her, the cold metal of his boot bruising her stomach. 

It got to the point where Allura couldn’t take it any longer, and she soon released the contents of her stomach onto the ship’s floor. She clutched her stomach in agony, the taste of vomit still hot on her tongue. Her face was covered in blood, no doubt were bruises currently forming. 

“Well, look what you’ve done, Allura. You’ve made a mess.” Lotor sneered as Allura continued to sob. He bent over, viciously pulling her by her hair. Allura let out a pained yelp, her head burning in pain. Lotor dug his fingers into her scalp, pulling on her hair so hard Allura could almost hear the follicles being torn out. Her cry was now a helpless scream, piercing both her and Lotor’s ears. “Shut up!” He yelled, throwing her head down into the small pile of vomit beside her. His hand, on the back of her head, forced her into the floor, grinding her face into her own puke. “Look at you,” Lotor snarled. “You’re nothing but a pig, a worthless swine wallowing in her own filth!” He grabbed her by the arm, flipping her over. Allura’s long, soft white locks were now tangled and matted, stained with her own blood. Her once graceful expression was now contorted in pain, an endless stream of tears running down her face, blood coming out of her nose, and a blue colored bruise forming right around her left eye. “Pathetic girl.” Lotor scoffed. 

“I was going to be nice, I was going to be kind, a gentleman. Unfortunately, you decided to get on my last nerve, princess.” Lotor deadpanned. His condescending smirk and mischievous energy from before were now gone. Allura let out a soft, strained cry. She never thought she could be in this much physical pain. Up until now, the only trauma she experienced was emotional. This was entirely new, not to mention horrifying. 

“P-please…” Allura coughed.

“I’m afraid I’ve had enough of you talking, princess. I’d much rather hear you scream.” 

And with that, Lotor undid his belt, bringing his pants down to his knees, revealing a worryingly large bulge in his underwear. 

“No! Please!” Allura shrieked, violently shaking her head as her own tears fell to the ground. “I’ll do ANYTHING! PLEASE!” Allura never quite felt so humiliated, so small. Lotor was truly a monster- one she couldn’t defeat. He ignored her protests, kneeling down and pulling down his underwear. Allura instantly shut her eyes tightly closed, mortified by even the thought of seeing Lotor exposed like that. She knew it was futile, but that didn’t stop her from fighting at her restraints, pulling against them with all her might. But soon she could feel the weight of Lotor on top of her, his arms reaching down for her thighs and tearing at the fabric with ease. At that moment, Allura felt her heart stop, her mind go blank, and her entire body shut down. A trauma that she never thought she would have to endure. 

Please. 

This can’t be happening. 

She didn’t want this. 

She kept screaming until her throat was sore and all she could do was silently mouth ‘please’ and ‘stop’. Her eyes were still shut, she couldn’t bare the idea of looking at him, the brutal expression plastered on his face. He grabbed both of her legs by the thigh, squeezing the slight amount of fat that gathered near the top of them. They were soft, almost plush. He dragged his lithe fingers across her delicate skin, taking in every bit of her beauty. Her skin was gorgeous, smooth and silky. The rich brown color was breathtaking, he found himself almost wanting to kiss her. He wanted to caress her thighs, drag his tongue along her tender skin and taste her. She was so lovely- even in her current damaged state. He’d been waiting for this moment for centuries- and all he wanted to do was let her know how much he was enamored with her. 

But Lotor knew he couldn’t be that kind to her. Not now, at least. He had to teach her a lesson first. His gentle caresses stopped, and he roughly forced her legs apart to an incredibly uncomfortable degree. Allura shrieked, her eyes popping open. Lotor reached down for his cock, which was already hard and dripping with precum. Once she saw it, Allura couldn’t look away. She was mortified by how…. Big it was, and how eager Lotor looked to shove it inside her. His hand slowly stroked himself, massaging his shaft. Lotor let out a low moan, causing Allura to cringe. 

“Oh...Allura… we are going to have some fun together, aren’t we.” 

Lotor then did something Allura didn’t expect. He shoved two of his fingers inside of her, Allura whining in pain on impact. 

“What.. what are you doing?” Allura whimpered, her eyes sore from crying so much. Lotor roughly began exploring her insides, pulling his fingers in and out, sending them in a circling motion. Allura had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. She gasped for air, throwing her head back. “Lotor! What are you d-doing to me?” Allura begged, a slight hiccup in her voice. 

“You really are naive, princess.” Lotor replied, his signature smile creeping back onto his face. “You never struck me as the kind to be so inexperienced. You never fooled around with your paladins?” Lotor chuckled, his pointer and middle finger massaging the inside of her entrance as his thumb went for her clitoris, teasing it ever so slightly. Allura continued crying, the stimulation felt odd and uncomfortable, and she especially hated how wet she was beginning to feel. She hated how she could feel her body welcoming him, her lower area tingling with anticipation, not used to this kind of sensation.

“You’re around all those men… none of them ever tried any advances on you? Odd.” Lotor spoke, as if he were having a conversation to himself. As he continued violating her, Allura couldn’t help but think of Lance when he made that comment. She shut her eyes and fat tears fell down her already wet cheeks. Lance- he always was flirtatious, over the top, always trying to impress her- but he never would have done anything like this to her. He was overbearing at times- but he was genuinely a kind, sweet boy. As was hunk, and Keith, and Pidge- they were all her dear friends and she wanted nothing more than to run away from Lotor and find them. They were probably looking for her, worried sick. The thought of it made her feel ashamed. 

‘The paladins- my friends...they need me- and I let them down. I can’t let them find me like this, what would they think of me… How can I be a leader when I can’t even defend myself?’ Allura sniffled, her eyes raw and sore from crying, and although it felt as if she had no more tears to offer, she still somehow sobbed. Lotor snickered when he saw her expression- broken and hopeless. All the fight she had left in her simmered away, the spark in her eye gone. She choked back a sob as he quickened his motions, his thumb rubbing against her clitoris faster. The skin of his fingers making abrasive and unwanted contact- the friction was too much to handle for Allura. He could feel her supple flesh lubricating, responding to his touch. She was so soft, her skin like velvet. He was careful not to let the sharp of his claws scratch her. 

There would be plenty of time to make her bleed later. 

“I bet you like the attention, don’t you?” Lotor murmured. Allura didn’t have to open her eyes to see his awful smirk- she heard it in his voice. Allura bit her lip, holding back a whine. She couldn’t take it anymore- Lotor was moving too fast for her to even comprehend what he was doing to her. She felt a heat building up inside her, her nerves frantic and on the verge of climax, his fingers were everywhere at once, touching her, stimulating her, making her feel things she never felt before-

And then he stopped. 

Allura’s eyes shot open, she could barely breathe. She choked on air as she struggled to lift up her head to meet Lotor’s gaze. Her clitoris was aching- it felt almost painful. She didn’t know how to describe it but it felt like something was building up- and then Lotor took it away from her. 

“Wh-what are you doing… to my b-body.” Allura demanded, short of breath. “Why- why do I feel like this?” 

 

“I was going to let you cum, but you really don’t deserve it.” Lotor replied, not answering her question. Allura felt so confused- betrayed, almost. She didn’t know why but it was like she wanted Lotor to finish what he started. The sensation felt like she was going to burst, like she was holding something in- it felt almost good at first but now it just felt awkward and humiliating. Her entrance was soaking wet, aching for touch. 

 

Lotor however didn’t have any interest in pleasing Allura further. He grabbed his rock hard, aching cock and pressed it slowly against her. Allura shuddered, the contact unwelcome. After gently nudging himself closer to her, Lotor didn’t waste any time. He immediately rammed himself inside of Allura, eliciting an ear piercing scream from the princess. Allura couldn’t begin to describe the pain- it felt as if Lotor himself was a knife, tearing her apart. She felt like she was being split down the middle, like her entire body was in shock. 

“LOTOR! Stop!” Allura yelled, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Lotor continued jerking himself back and forth, stretching her like a rubber band on the verge of breaking. 

“Beg all you can, but nothing will stop me from taking what I want.” Lotor hissed with pleasure, eyeing the princess below him like prey. He held her legs up in the air by the calves, contorting them at a painful angle so he could enter her with ease. His razor sharp claws dug into the skin of her calf, and he snickered when he saw her eyes shoot wide open in pain. She let out a pained, distressed yell. He could tell that her throat was sore and aching from all her screaming. She sounded hoarse and desperate, he almost felt bad for her. 

Lotor let out an excited moan as he forced his way inside of her again, the feeling incredible. She was so tight, so warm. He didn’t care if his cock was too big for her, he would make her open up and allow him inside. He would force his way inside her, make her body his own, taint her and ruin her, letting her know that she’s his now. Whether it was because of alien anatomy differences or Lotor just being inconsiderate, Allura could feel the prince tearing her apart. His girth was too big, his movements too fast, too cruel for her body to keep up. He brutally carved his way inside of her, creating a path for himself. He was a dagger slicing into her and distorting her body for his convenience, and he loved every moment of it. 

Lotor chuckled darkly as he saw the blood pooling around the princess’s vagina. He tore her opening and her insides as well. Good. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to bleed and scar, and know that it was him who caused it. He greedily took a handful of Allura’s hair and yanked it again, forcing her to face him. “Look at me.” He commanded. Out of fear, Allura obeyed tearfully. She unwillfully opened her eyes to see the face of the man violating her, controlling her weakened body. “Sad, isn’t it?” Lotor intoned darkly. “You were once the heiress to such a powerful kingdom- now you’re lying in your own blood, letting me rape you, like a pitiful, weak little girl.” He sneered, his mouth warped into a disturbing smile. 

“I’m not letting you do this to me.” Allura whispered, voice cracking. “I’d never let anyone do this to me. You’re the one who’s forcing me.” She replied meekly, tears rolling down her chin. 

“Wrong!” Lotor snapped, tightening his grip on her hair. He pulled so hard, Allura felt as if he could snap her neck any second now. She sobbed wildly in response. With his free hand, Lotor slapped her hard against her tearstained cheek. Allura wailed uncontrollably, not able to mask her pain. She gave up on her pride a long time ago. 

“Say it, Allura! Say you’re weak, that you’re pathetic! You’re nothing but a whore for me to abuse and fuck!” Lotor seethed. He was so loud- his voice a thunderous threat. He then pushed her down so her back landed hard on the metal floor. He held her arms in place and towered over her, long silver hair falling in place as he stared down at her. She looked so frightened, so frail and beaten. He was the wolf that had successfully cornered a doe, backing her into a corner and baring his teeth to terrorize her and before going in for the kill. 

 

“I-I…” Allura trailed off. No. There was no way she would say that. Never. 

Then she felt the pressure leave her arms and relocate to her throat. Lotor had both his hands wrapped around Allura’s neck, strangling her and blocking her air. The princess let out a weak gasp for air, her pupils dilated from exasperation. 

“L-Lotor!” Allura rasped feebly. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t smell, she couldn’t hear. All she could do was look up at the snake constricting her, his lips curved into a vile sneer, taking joy in her pain. 

“Say it, Allura.” Lotor commanded, tightening his grip on her neck further. Although he already forced himself inside of her, he felt the need to pour salt in the wound and damage her pride even further. 

Even if she wanted to, Allura could barely speak. She attempted to open her mouth, lips quivering in agony. She struggled to comply, to force the words out of her mouth to please the monster causing her so much pain. 

 

“I..I’m pathetic.” Allura paused to regain her senses, and Lotor grinned. 

“Go on.” 

“I’m pathetic- and weak, and useless.” Allura gasped for air, desperately fighting with all her might. She held her frail hands fighting against Lotor’s, hopelessly attempting to pry them off of her neck. It was bad enough she could barely breathe- Lotor was still rocking his hips against hers, invading her body and thrusting himself inside of her. 

“Good girl. Now, one last thing.” Lotor instructed breathfully, a wild look in his eye as he continued fucking her violently. “Tell me you’re a whore. My whore.” He had a lecherous smile and a predator’s gaze. Allura felt herself tremble in humiliation. It was so degrading- so foul and demeaning. She didn’t want to. She was determined to not let him win, to let him control her. But he already did. He had her on her back, ramming himself into her, a pool of blood leaking out of her bruised entrance, while scars marred her once satin skin. She never felt so defeated. 

“I’m- I’m y-your whore.” Allura choked out, stuttering desperately. Just saying it made her feel dirty, dehumanized. It was awful. An overall sense of shame washed over her, and it was as if all her remaining dignity vanished. And with that, Lotor released his grasp on the princess’s neck. Allura took in a deep, exasperated breath, attempting to regain her composure. “See? All you need to do is obey me, and things will be a lot easier from here on out.” Lotor let out a sinister laugh. 

Allura’s head fell to the side, her eyes half lidded and and her expression hollow. Lotor lowered his hands to her chest, squeezing her breasts abruptly. Allura winced in pain and disgust. “So soft and full- perfect.” Lotor grinned admiringly. He pressed his thumb deep into the fat of her breast, squeezing and fondling them as Allura’s face turned red in embarrassment. 

Lotor quickened his movements, his violent thrusts gaining traction and speed. He squeezed Allura’s tits harder, eliciting a pained gasp from the princess. He kept going faster and faster, he huffed and sighed in ecstasy, moaning Allura’s name. 

“Oh god- Oh god- I’m going to- fuck!” Lotor shouted, digging his sharp nails into her skin. Allura attempted to close her legs together but it was no use. Lotor was deep inside of her, pushing his way in and out, in and out, over and over again in a continuous cycle of pain and agony. “Fuck- Fuck!” Lotor grunted. He keeled over, face inches away from Allura, his features contorted in what looked like pain. And then- a sigh of relief. Allura felt mortified as she felt the sensation of heat burst inside of her. He moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back as he released all his cum inside her. It felt hot, thick, like a pool of shame inside of her. He didn’t release his grip on her chest as he sat there before her, his thick cock still resting in her entrance. He was gasping for air, sweat had formed on his brow. He looked satisfied. 

Allura wanted to vomit once again. His semen was in her, and she never felt more violated or used. It was disgusting- she couldn’t stand the feeling of the the stickiness, the heat, the texture of Lotor’s member that mercilessly entered her. 

Lotor dragged his hand down the princess’s breasts and down to her middle. He pinched her thighs, playing with the fat. 

“Your skin is so… gentle, delicate. You’re like a little doll. A doll for me to play with.” Lotor spoke lowly, eyes focused on her vagina and thighs. “Although- when I was younger, my mother often scolded me for breaking my toys.” 

With that, Lotor picked himself up. His dick was dripping with Allura’s blood and his cum. He gave it a shake, and pulled his underwear and pants back on. Allura looked up at him from where she was laying, splayed out vulnerably on the floor. His body was lithe, thin. His features were sharp, almost statuesque. She supposed it was fitting to that of a prince, but nothing about his appearance could excuse his vile actions. It was a mystery that someone who could look so princely and elegant would do such terrible things. 

Lotor then said something else- something Allura couldn’t hear or even bother to comprehend because she was too busy letting out a sharp wail and crying herself to sleep to forget what he just did to her. The prince left, and the princess was now alone. 

Allura had never felt so cold.


End file.
